


All bark and no bite

by KazuoKiriyama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, theyre both trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuoKiriyama/pseuds/KazuoKiriyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so fucked up." Jounochi finally spits out. It makes Seto's knees weak. </p><p>"You love it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All bark and no bite

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle this is the first fic ive written in years I know it's awful

Jou growls, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with his already dirty sleeve, and the vicious look in his eyes is well worth the sting of Seto's knuckles. He's panting, mouth a little open, lip curled, stance now shifted from defensive to outright aggressive and it makes Seto's heart leap into his throat. This was what he wanted. This is what all the taunting, all the scathing remarks had lead up to, hell, this was too easy. The dog comparisons were practically making themselves.

"What, you're just going to stand there with your tail between your legs? I knew you were all bark and no bite."

Seto sneers, looking him over with a look of disgust. That was the final straw. Jounochi's fist collides with his face, knocking the brunette off balance for a second before he quickly regains control, bringing a hand up to nurse his jaw. It throbs in the most delicious way, and he moves it from side to side experimentally, enjoying the sensation.

"Call that a punch, mutt?"

Hands grab at his collar, the fabric tightens around his neck for a brief second and his heart skips a beat, but there's no time to dwell on that thought when he's being pulled sharply forward then sent flying back again as a second punch hits and his whole body tingles with the impact. He staggers back, taking the feeling in, before letting out a chuckle. It rattles slightly between pants.

"More like it."

This time he doubles over, winded, as the blonde kicks him in the stomach, but he's not down for long as his head is pulled up sharply by the hair. His eyes water and his mouth hangs open. He wishes he could say that the noise that escapes his mouth is only from the pain. He opens his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, only to be greeted by that same animalistic glare.

"You're so fucked up." Jounochi finally spits out. It makes Seto's knees weak.

"You love it."  
  
Teeth hit teeth before lips have chance to meet and the sensation travels along Seto's aching jaw. Jounouchi's hand is still tightly gripping Seto's hair, holding him in place. Seto shudders, hands weakly grasping Jounouchi's shirt, he's still out of breath from the hit to his gut but he'll be damned if he's going to interrupt this for something as trivial as breathing. Besides, though he'd never admit it, the lightheadness wasn't exactly discouraging the heat pooling between his legs. He whines, moving his mouth roughly against Jounouchi's and trying to press his body closer to the shorter boy's.

"I can't believe you're actually getting off on this." Jounouchi growls at Seto between kisses, his other hand coming up to wind Seto's tie around his fist slowly, pulling it tighter with every movement. Seto's pulse races and he swallows unconsciously, head spinning as he watches Jounouchi. He breaks off from the kiss to tip his head up, mouth ajar, breath coming out in soft, rattling gasps as his vision starts to tunnel with creeping static. He can't stop his hips rutting against Jounouchi's thigh, which had conveniently found itself between Seto's own at some point in the exchange.

"You're disgusting." Comes another mutter, and the blonde's fingers curl up to loosen the tie again. Seto is too busy coughing and gasping for breath to make a remark, but gets his point across as best he can by glaring down at Jounouchi, though he realises he's not really in a position to be in any way intimidating. Jounouchi replies with a sneer and a smirk as he loosens not only Seto's tie but his collar and roughly kisses and bites at his neck.

"Ngh... careful..." He manages, but Jounouchi ignores him and yanks his shirt open. Seto grabs a fistful of blonde hair, pulling hard when he hears buttons fall to the floor. "This shirt is worth more than you are."  
"Cry me a river; like you can't afford it." Jounouchi's tone is scathing, but his voice is undeniably husky and his cheeks pink. He grabs Seto's jaw and pulls his head to one side roughly to give him better access to his neck. Seto's never been more aroused in his life. Once again he finds his hips shamelessly rolling against Jounouchi's thigh and a soft moan escapes his mouth, despite his best efforts to not give Jounouchi the satisfaction of a response.

"Look at you, you're pathetic." Seto can feel the soft rumble of Jou's voice more than he can hear the words, but it still makes him keen and reach forward to pull at jou's grubby tshirt.  
"Get this out of my sight." He mutters. Jounouchi laughs to himself but pulls it over his head and discards it nonetheless. Seto wraps his arms around the shorter boys shoulders almost immediately, fingers playing absentmindedly with the top of his binder. Jounouchi's fingers knead small circles on Seto's hips and, voice filled with lust, he murmurs, "Someone's eager." Seto scowls and kisses him again roughly. He's going to make a snide comment but suddenly Jounouchi's pinning his hips to the wall and rough fingers are clumsily unbuckling his belt and finding their way into his boxers.  
"Ngh-"  
Jounouchi spreads his labia slowly, too gently,  
  
"Someone's /very/ eager."  
Seto's eyebrows furrow and he scowls, but as he opens his mouth to retort, Jounouchi presses a finger against his clit, so all that comes out is a whine. Teeth bite at his collar and Jou pushes a finger into him roughly and Seto's head falls back against the wall. 'Fucking finally,' he thinks to himself, rolling his hips in time with the oh so slow movements of the other boy's hand.

"I won't fucking break."

He can feel the blonde smirk against his neck as he puts another finger into him on the next flick of his wrist. Seto's breath is coming in short pants and he bites his lip to stop himself from moaning aloud, Jounouchi's movements quicken, alternating between pumping in and out of the taller boy and curling up against his g-spot. It's making Seto weak at the knees and he cant remember when he stopped suppressing his moans but he vaguely registers himself spewing a string of curses and soft whimpers. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he loses composure, and that already he can feel himself close to orgasm, but the pace Jounouchi's set suggests that was his intention.

"Fuck, nnh... m-more.."

He'd be embarrassed at the request if he weren't so close, but he's not close enough that he doesn't grit his teeth when Jounouchi replies,  
"Don't I get a please~?"  
He's halfway through giving him a piece of his mind when Jounouchi's movements suddenly slow right down.

"Fuck off- oh no no no no no Jounouchi oh god please no don't you fucking dare stop no please,"

"Begging suits you, you know?"

Seto is as embarrassed as he is turned on, and makes a mental note to make Jounouchi pay for this, but as quickly as he slowed, the other boy picks up the pace, fingers pushing into him roughly and curling just-so against his g-spot harder and faster than before and it doesn't take long to push Seto over the edge.  
His moans get louder and more high pitched as his orgasm hits him, and he can't stop his hips bucking up as his thighs twitch and his toes curl.  
Jounouchi continues to move inside him until Seto's orgasm has finished washing over him and Seto reaches down weakly to still the other boy's hand. When Jou steps away Seto sinks to the floor, legs wobbly and numb.

"Fuck you."

He spits out, but his voice is weak and he's still trying to get his breath back. Jou kneels in front of him and smirks,  
"That's no way to thank a guy."  
Seto grimaces, but his mouth slowly curls upwards into a grin and he leans up to kiss Jounouchi on the cheek and murmurs into his ear,

"Well if you're good and you help me up I might consider thanking you properly."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise not only to god but to jesus


End file.
